


Cover for Mating Fight Book 2 by junkerin

by AomaSade



Series: Cover-Fanart [13]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alpha Jensen, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Art, Cover Art, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Fanart, M/M, Manip, Omega Jared, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:40:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25153339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AomaSade/pseuds/AomaSade
Summary: Jensen felt the exact moment he when he lost the fight.True, he had been sure that Jared wanted to be his mate but he never thought Jared would fight, or that he could fight like he did and now the whole Greylock Pack witnessed his defeat; the defeat of their pack alpha.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Series: Cover-Fanart [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1441123
Kudos: 14





	Cover for Mating Fight Book 2 by junkerin

**Author's Note:**

  * For [junkerin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkerin/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mating Fight Book 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24999325) by [junkerin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkerin/pseuds/junkerin). 



> Two covers for Mating Fight Book 2.  
> Jared is big, intelligent and independent, very different from normal omegas. Jensen is fascinated by him, over the years friendship becomes love. But Jared rejects their pairing and leaves. He has goals and dreams that he doesn't want to give up. Jensen waits for years to return and finally calls for a mating battle that turns out differently than expected. Because Jared can fight and wins. An Omega triumphs over an Alpha and the werewolf world is upside down.  
> And now they're paired. Love is not always easy. Jensen and Jared still have a lot to do.  
> A wonderful werewolf story for which I was allowed to design covers, banners and dividers.  
> Thank you so much, junkerin.

* * *

**Cover 1**

* * *

**Cover 2**

More art for Mating Fight Book 2 on [LiveJournal](https://aomasade.livejournal.com/1648.html).


End file.
